


His Eyes

by 401651



Series: SA [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	His Eyes

His eyes

His eyes are deep, dark pools  
I can’t stand too close to the edge  
For fear that if I fall, I can never get out

His eyes are twin, golden suns  
I can’t stare into their light for too long  
Because I could be blinded by their brilliance

His eyes are made of rich chocolate  
I can’t indulge myself with them too much  
Because it could be disastrous to my health

His eyes are two lights, shining into my soul

They are lighthouses, guiding me out of the storm and to safety

One glance from them sends me into madness whilst also clearing my head

One glance from them makes me feel intense happiness, yet extreme anxiety

When he looks at me, I feel like his eyes are seeing into my soul

So how have his beautiful eyes not seen how I feel about him?

His eyes


End file.
